


S.E.X.

by Inuy21



Series: Dragon Age One-shots [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: And He Knows It, Introspection, M/M, Mention of sex, Multi, art included, art prompt, devlin is trouble, m/m light touching, mention of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: A ball meant another night of debauchery for Devlin Trevelyan.
Series: Dragon Age One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/512410





	S.E.X.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally went and got a commission from the lovely Rhunae over on tumblr for my trouble child Devlin Trevelyan--so obviously I had to write something for the lovely piece of art. 
> 
> He is the youngest brother of Evelyn Trevelyan (who is Inquisitor in my personal universe and an ex-templar in Jofancyhuh's universe). 
> 
> I also must thank AlyssAlenko for helping me through the steps of getting the photo on here and the title, as it fits Devlin's character perfectly ;3

A ball meant another night of debauchery for Devlin Trevelyan, who pulled on the brightest, gaudiest piece of clothing he owned. His parents would look at him with a sniff of disgust but say nothing because at least he was dressed, while his older brother Aiden would merely roll his eyes and mumble something about fashion and a waste of money. Devlin’s wide mouth ticked up into a half smile as he finished dressing and slicked his hair back knowing it wouldn’t stay that way for long if he had his way tonight. He had no intention of sticking around such suffocating dwellings when there was pleasure to be found within such a pack of creatures and herded to a more private location.

And so it went, the long and silent ride to the residence with his parents and brother. The waiting and introductions so boring and formal it almost made him wilt. Devlin smiled through it all, though, perhaps a bit too charming for his own good if the tittering of some ladies were taken seriously, however none of them remained in his sights or thoughts after the initial greeting. No, it was time to hunt meatier game while his parents mingled among their circles and Aiden went in search of his soon-to-be bride.

Strutting through the crowd as best one could, Devlin swept the room with pale grey eyes searching for the right quarry. He’d know it when he saw it, always did somehow. A gift, really. To just look at an individual and see the lust overriding common sense, to be the cause of such emotion, it always made Devlin feel like a god. Sex was simple and he knew how to wield its power when needed; much in the same way he’d seen his older brother use an icy stare to command people. Except Devlin’s version was much more freeing. Clothes off, laughter and touching overflowing the senses, the heady warmth of afterglow. A tingle shot down Devlin’s spine, spreading a slow smirk over his lips. That’s what he lived for: the freedom of sex and all it brought.

Craning his neck, bypassing chattering groups that he knew brought only trouble for someone of his ilk, he sought more amenable company. One who wouldn’t think marriage was the ultimate goal or even that there should be an exchange of goods rather than simply enjoying the pleasure taken and received. Simple. And yet so many wanted to make it complicated and exhausting. Being so young didn’t help matters, it seemed, as he was always reminded that he would look upon things differently given a few years, but he highly doubted such “wisdom”. Maybe in a decade or two if he lived to see that long, but even then, Devlin had his doubts about settling down or viewing sex as anything more than that it should be enjoyed and free.

“Dev.”

The deep timber of his friend Dashiell’s voice and a rough clap to the shoulder jolted Devlin from his inner musings. He tipped his chin to look at the attractive man. Dark hair just a bit longer than Devlin’s own reddish-orange, full lips that parted in a wicked smile and dark eyes that promised Devlin everything he’d been thinking about just a moment ago. The fingers at his shoulders gave a teasing squeeze and tug as if to bring him into a kiss right here in the crowded room. Scandal was something they both lived for but being disowned was something neither could afford and Delvin well knew it as mere second sons.

“I have a proposition that I think you will be interested in tonight, my friend,” the whispered words held a bit of purr to them.

“Oh?” A wide smile stretched Delvin’s lips thin as he turned to face Dashiell. “Do tell, Dash, don’t keep me in suspense.” Devlin made a show of shuddering with excitement and wrapping a hand around his friend’s forearm for support.

Dashiell grinned at the display, yanking Devlin forward to whisper discreetly, “Blonde, curvy in all the right places, more than willing to share her bed if you want to join us.”

Devlin hummed in thought, not at all choosy about his bed partners. “Are we leaving now or is this a meeting for later?” he inquired because sooner was better, and he could find someone else on his own if waiting was part of the game.

“Right now.” Dashiell nodded his head in the general direction of the entryway. “So are you coming or not because…”

“Please,” Devlin groaned, rolling his eyes as he extracted his hand from Dashiell’s arm and turned on his heels, “stop talking and lead the way.”

The slight frown on Dashiell’s face turned into a cheeky grin as he brushed past Devlin, a hand lingering a bit too long across his back and hip. Devlin looked at his feet, hiding the stupid grin splitting his lips. No one would likely take note of his expression or at least know why he was making it, but for some reason he wanted to keep it private from prying eyes of their rank because rumors and gossip thrived on less and Dashiell was one of his greatest friends. Being foolish was a game Devlin played well, but he also knew when to rein it in.

“I’m glad I found you,” Dashiell tossed over his shoulder.

Devlin looked up at his friend’s smiling and flushed face. “Me too. I was afraid I might perish of boredom.”

Dashiell let out a bark laughter and Devlin felt the swing of stares on them. “You? Devlin Trevelyan who always finds trouble?”

There was a disbelieving scoff in Dash’s words that had Devlin chuckling. “Well.” He shrugged, shouldering past the last of the crowd. “I do my best, you know.”

[ ](https://rhunae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
